Rayearth 3: A New Hope
by Fallen1
Summary: What will happen to the Knights and the rest of Cephiro if Wind, Water, and Fire are not enought to save them? FuuFerio. Please RR! GOOD LORD I'M BACK! Almost Done the whole story!
1. World of change

This is officaly my 3rd new fanfic. It is of course about Rayearth. I hate how everyone ignores Fuu and thinks she isn't very strong. this fanfic is about that. Not about ignoring her but about her power. And I don't own any of the characters appearing in the fic. Except Sky Hawk. He's copyright. Mine! Back off!  
  
'thoughts' "speech"  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ Clef looked up at the dark sky. 'No stars tonight.' Thick, dark clouds obstructed the view of the stars. 'Well no reason to study the stars if you can't see them..... I think I'll go to sleep.' And with that he walked off to his room. But the stars weren't the only thin the storm clouds covered. Floating high above the sleeping world was a floating castle. "We are almost in postition Sire." "Good. Prepare the men. We enter Earth's autmosphere quitely and quickly get what we came for. Understan General?" "Yes your highness." The man with ice-blue hair bowed and left, leaving the dark haired one alone with his thoughts. 'Soon, very soon it will be done.'  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Hikura looked up. She got this ice feeling. It wasn't cold. It was extremly hot, even for Tokyo. Today had been her last day of school and she was staying up for the heck of it. But this feeling wouldn't go away. 'I wonder what's wrong with me.....' "HELLO!!! HAKARU? ARE YOU THERE?'' Umi's loud shout brought Hikaru back to earth. She smilled at Umi. "Sorry Umi-chan. I was just thinking." "Umi-san stop it. Let Hikaru think without you yelling in her ear please." Fuu Hououji gently reminded her blue haired friend. Hikaru, the once short redhead, was now as tall as Fuu and her hair was a darker red than before and just as long. But her eyes still were lively red that sparkled when she was happy. But she had lost some of her happieness to a whole world and one man named Lantis. She would lay awake and wonder how he was. She missed him so much. Umi had changed as well. Her once long, blue hair was now a bit longer then her shoulders. She kept her figure, well athough there were times when she wouldn't eat or drink because she was lost in memories of a certian green eyed monster summoner. Of all three of the Knights Fuu had changed the most. Her once tawney blonde hair was know a silver gold color that always caught the light. Her green eye had flecks of silver in them and she got quite a nice figure. Umi had yelled at her the first time she had seen Fuu had developed more curves than her. Fuu looked at Hikaru. "Hikaru, is something wrong? You look kinda pale." "Fuu...I....that is umm well I just got some kinda chill. Like somethings happening." Fuu and Umi exchanged glances. "Where?'' Umi asked slowly, not quite sure she wanted the answer. "Cephiro" ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Well the first chapter is pretty short. I really don't know what the hell I'm writing so.... yeah. I'm gonna go do something. Don't Forget to Review other wise I might not acually do anything...... 


	2. Thief of the Night

Well this is the farthest I have ever gotten. I NEVER do a second chapter but I'm going to try. Thanx for your patience. Lol! That's pretty funny since I just posted it yesterday! Here's your story! Enjoy. Oh don't forgett to r/r!  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ They 18 year old Knights were quite tired. Well Hikaru and Umi were. Fuu had fallen asleep on the couch. She looked so peacefull sleeping that Umi and Hikaru didn't have the heart to wake her up, or the strength to put her in a bed. So they left her on the couch with a thin blanket on her.  
  
"Captian everyone appears to be sleeping." The ice haired man said, turning to the dark haired captian. Ryo pushed a stand of hair out of his eyes. 'Damn hair.' He never really liked his hair. His green eyes came from his father, and kinnda clashed with his ice colored hair or so he thought. Women on the other hand thought it was a perfect match. He sighed 'I'll never understand women.' He looked at the captian, one of his best friend in the world. He had dark hair and brown red eyes. "Err... Listen Gavin. I don't know why were here, and I probably don't want to know but I will fight with you. Because your my friend." Gavin looked at Ryo. "Thank you. You will soon understand why I'm doing this." 'Mother I will do this I promise you that. I won't fail.'  
  
The floating castle was over head of a small house. Two men in a giant gold bubble floated quietly down to earth. Entering the small house was easy. Gavin looked around. He almost missed the sleeping woman on the couch. Quietly he walked over and picked her up. Motioning to his friend the left the house. Once on board the put the sleeping woman in a room and locked it and silently the castle made it's way back to Cephiro.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
"What do you mean you can't find her? Where is she?" Umi panicked it wasn't like Fuu to just run off like that. 'Oh Fuu were are you? What happened to you? What if I never see you again?' And with that Umi broke down and cried. Hikaru had tears running down her face as well as she hugged her friend and made soft comforting noises, to help both of them.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Well chapter 2 is done. Please R/R and tell me what you think of it! 


	3. Explinations and Poisions

Chapter 3! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! I can't belive I've come so far sniff I'm so happy! Anyway read, maybe enjoy.... but ppplllleeeaaassseee review!  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Fuu shook her head to clear away the last of the foggy thoughts that come with sleep. She looked around with mounting panic. 'Where am I? What happened to me?' Her train of thought was interupted by the almost silent whoose of the machanical door opening. 2 tall handsom men walked in. The smaller, although he had to be at least 6 feet from where Fuu was sitting, had light blue hair, almost like lightly colored ice, with green eyes. On anyone eles it would have clashed but on this man it fit well. He smiled at her to calm her down. Her green eyes turned to the second man, who was about a head taller than the first. He had either dark brow hair or black. The lights weren't very good so she wasn't quite sure. 'How strange' Fuu thought as she squinted at them trying to get a better look, 'they seem so ..... familiar. But I've never seen them before..... have I?' "My name is Ryo. We aren't going to hurt you. Please try to calm down." The ice haired man tryed to calm her down. Gavin looked over at him the to the little woman on the bed. She was very beautiful, with her silverish gold hair and green eyes. She was extremly pale, made so even more by the fact that she was scared half to death. She was also trembling. But she kept eye contact. She may have been afraid but she wasn't going to back down. 'She has guts.' "Why am I here?" Fuu asked in a trembling voice. She steadiedy it before she continued. "Why did you kiddnap me?'' Her green eyes filled with tears and her lower lip started to quiver. Ryo had no idea what to do. He was a man after all and like most men could handle any situation exept a crying women. He looked over at Gavin. Gavin pointed him to the door. Ryo shrugged gave the woman one last smile and left. Gavin walked over to Fuu and took her chin in his hand. He lifted up her face until they were looking directly at each other. He smiled the let her go. He walked to the small dresser where a pitcher of water stood, with two cups. He poured the water into the cups but into one of them he added a sweet smelling, red liquid. He handed the now poisened cup. "My name is Gavin Sol. You are Hououjii Fuu right?" "Yes, that is correct.... but I....." "Please, I must insiste you remain calm. Here drink this." he handed her a decritive goblet. She took it, but didn't drink from it. "Fuu there is a new evil rising and Fire, Water and Wind will not be enough to stop it." Fuu looked up startled. "Are we in Cephiro?" "Yes, yes we are." "Are... are you the new evil?" Fuu asked quietly. Gavin had been expecting that question and shook his head. Fuu sipped her water. It felt sweet and cool going down. She tipped the cup back further untill all the liquid was drained from the cup. Her mind became foggy and she slipped into a deep, deep sleep, the likes as has never before been seen by mankind.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Well? How did you like it? Good? Bad? You tell me! You can e-mail me at Chibi_ImmortalAngel_Goddess@hotmail.com Thanx for reading! *^ ~ ^* 


	4. Dreams

I'm back. Can't stop the freak show! Hee! Chapter 4 on the way! Luv ya! Please Review and tell me what you think!  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Sky Hawk woke up with a start. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he thought of the beautiful woman from his dream. 'She looked so sad. Poor lady. I wish I could help her.' He got out of his bed and walked to the library. His seven year old legs took him there in a couple of minutes. He saw a light from under the door. He opened it slowly and peered in. He saw Clef between piles of books. Clef looked up and smiled at the small boy. "Sky Hawk, why are you up so late? Your mother wouldn't like that you know." "I know," Sky Hawk confessed, "but I had a strange dream...." "Dream?" Clef looked confused. Sky Hawk dragged a chair over to Clef's and sat down. He told him about the beautiful, young woman, and her sad green eyes. Clef looked at Sky Hawk. For some reason the woman he described sounded fimalar. He closed his eyes and leaned back. "You know Sky Hawk, dreams are more often than not just figmintes of our sleeping minds, but there are time when dreams mean things." "Could this be one of those times Clef?" Clef looked at the little boy. He looked so much like his father, Lafargo, but he was always asking questions. He rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "It maybe......... You should go back to sleep Sky Hawk." The little blonde child nodded and and got off his chair. "All right I want to see the pretty Lady again. Thank you Clef, you're always here when I need help." He smiled at the mage. The mage mearly smiled back. The blonde boy walked back to his room. 'I'm going to go to sleep maybe she'll be there.' Sky Hawk pulled the covers up to his chin, and fell asleep.  
  
Sky Hawk's Dream  
  
"Who are you." Sky Hawk looked at the angel beside him. She looked at him. Blue met green. 'She dosen't really have green eyes, there's silver in them.' "My name is...... well I don't really have one here" Sky Hawk noticed the slight emphises on here. "Your not from here are you?" The woman shook her head. "So can I make on up for you?" She laughted and nodded. Sky Hawk thought hard for a moment. "How about Angel Lady?" The woman laughted again and nodded. "Yes I like that."  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
High above Cephiro two young women fell for the third time to the world of will.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Well do you like? Tell Me! Immortal Angel (aka Milla-pii) 


	5. Revalations

Well it's been a while eh? Lol. Well chapter 5 is here. Please R/R.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Hikaru and Umi were falling in a beautiful, cornflower blue sky. 'Cephiro. Lantis.' Hikaru smiled a little saddly. 'Poor Fuu. Poor Ferio.' Umi looked depressed as she fell. 'Why couldn't Fuu be here... Fuu I'm so sorry.' Suddenly a huge fish flew under them. They hit rather hard, nearly slipping of the slippery fish scales. The fish gurgled it's greeting, then flew off to the huge castle.  
  
"Hey ya'll the Knights are here" A pink haired woman yelled, in her southern voice. Lantis' heart jumped a little. 'Hikaru.' The young summaner beside him jumped up and ran to the outside court with one thought in his mind. A certain blue haired woman. The prince of Cephiro smiled and ran after his summner friend. 'Fuu-chan.'  
  
Umi jumped off the fish right after Hikaru. She smiled weakly for her friends, but when her eyes hit Ferio, her lips started to tremble and her eyes filled with tears. Letting out a loud wail, she sank to her knees and put her head in her hands. Her shoulders shook as she tried to contained her tears. "Umi!" Ascot ran up to her and hugged her. She clungged to him and sobbed. Umi's crying started Hikaru. Silent tears slid down her cheek. Lantis noticed and walked over to her and wiped her eyes. She looked up at him. "Lantis.... Poor Fuu, oh Fuu." Lantis looked at her. Ferio paled. "What's wrong with Fuu? Where is she?" Ferio started to shake. Not his Fuu-chan. Anyone but her. 'Angel, where are you?' Umi looked at Ferio, tears over flowing onto her smooth pale cheeks. "She's gone. She's gone, dissapeared. No one knows were she is..... I'm so sorry Ferio." Umi burried her head in Ascot's shirt again. Ferio looked ready to pass out. Caldina walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and walked back to the palace. Hikaru looked after his fleeting figure. Remembering the picture in her pocket, she ran after Ferio. "Ferio, wait. Here." the redhead handed him the picture. Ferio took it and looked at it. He had never seen anything like it. In the middle sat a red head, Hikaru, and a short blue haired girl, Umi, and a silver, gold haired woman. His angel. His Fuu. She looked so diffrenet, yet her eyes were what really caught him. Silver on Green. Ferio looked at the tear streaked face of the Magic Knight of Fire. "Thank you." Saying that he turned and left.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
The woman know as Angel Lady sat by herself. Her eyes were closed to get a better view of a beautiful castle. She looked upset as on man walked off by himself. "Ferio."  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Like it? R/R 


	6. Pictures and gems

Special Thanx! Thank you to all those reviewed my story and special thanz to Jenn K. who e-mailed me. So just for you all here is the 6th chapter!  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
The silver haired woman, who's where abouts were know only to one little boy, sat by herself. The boy wouldn't come for awhile, so she was alone. She sighed, for most of her time spent here was time spent alone. She could only watch her friends and hope they would figure it out. She know now what had happened to her. 'Please my friends, find the courage to fight without my help. Your dreams are real. I'm real. Please help me. Great Goddess of Destiny please help them.' Wrapping her arms around her body, partly to warm herself from the constante cold, partly to console herself, she shed one silver tear. It slid down her cheek and turned into a large,clear gem. Frowning slightly she gathered her will and a gold silver mossaic chain appeared. Fixing it to the gem she held it in her hand. 'This will help him.' the woman known as Angel Lady thought, smilling. "Puu" "What the..." turning Angel Lady caught sight of a small pinky white creature. The small creature bounced over to her side. "Monako" The creature looked up at her. "Puu." "What's that?" Sky Hawk asked comming over to sit by Angel Lady's other side. She smilled at him. Pointing to the boy and the pink white fluff ball she introduced the two. "Sky Hawk, you have to take Monako with you when you leave this place." Sky Hawk looked around. It was black. Nothing here except Angel Lady and Monako. "Won't you be lonley." His face fill with concern. Angel Lady's eyes filled with tears which she blinked away quickly. "No I'll see both of you when you go to sleep you know. Soon you can bring others with you. But to learn to learn to use your powers you need this." She held up the large clear gem. Carefully she slipped the chain over Sky Hawk's head. With a childs curiosity he looked at it examining it from every angle. It started to sparkle. "Why's it sparkling Angel Lady?" "Because it likes you." Suddenly Sky Hawk felt a pull, that felt like it came from far away. He suddenly begain to flicker. A bright white light came and he woke up. Opening his eyes he saw the small Monako. "Puu." "Monako. Come on lets go find some one to talk to." With that they slid out of bed and walked down the hall. Once again the library light was on. Softly opening the door he saw that the two new ladies and his parents and Uncle Ascot were there along with Sir Lantis, Mister Clef and the misrable looking Prince. Feeling sorry for his hero, for Sky Hawk had made a hero of Prince Ferio, he walked over to him. "Sky Hawk what are ya'll doing up now? It's way past yo bed time." Caldina stood up. "Sorry mom. I..." "Mom!" Umi yelled "What do you mean Mom?" Caldina sighed. "Hikaru, Umi this is mine and Lafargo's son Sky Hawk." Umi fell over, Hikaru got up and walked over to him. "My name is Hikaru, I am the magic knight of Fire, and this is Umi the magic knight of Water." "I know who you are. Angel Lady told me." Clef stood up. Frowning he took Ferio's picture of Fuu and walked over to Sky Hawk." "Sky Hawk," Clef knelt down in front of Sky Hawk. "Does Angel Lady look like any one on this picture?" Sky Hawk took it and pointed to the woman in the center. "Her. That's Angel Lady." Everyone paled as they saw the he pointed at the missing Wind knight. Ferio jumped up and looked at the boy. "Where is she Sky Hawk? Do you know?" Ferio shot the questions off. "I don't know where she is but I know how to get there." Out of no where Monako bounced in. "Puu!" "Monako!" Hikaru jumped up ready to catch the fluff ball when it jumped up. It didn't. Instead it hopped over to Sky Hawk. "That's strange. Monako dissapeared when you left the last time Knights." Umi and Hikaru looked at each other. "He was with Angel Lady." Sky Hawk spoke up sleeply. He moved over to his father who picked him up. Mumbeling something no one understood he fell asleep. Any questions for the young boy would have to wait. ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
"Angel Lady. What's wrong?" the young boy asked a weeping Angel Lady.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
So how's it? R/R  
  
By the by I'm going to start another story 'bout rayearth. It's called the Councile of 12. If you want 2 be in it, please email me and tell me Name (real and fic)sex, powers, coustums, persanalities and if you have a knight or not. Same as before for your knight. Email Chibi_ImmortalAngel_Goddess@hotmail.com 


	7. Apperations

Ok I REALLY need people, guys now I'm thinking, for the next story! If you want 2 be in it, please email me and tell me Name (real and fic)sex, powers, coustums, persanalities and if you have a knight or not. Same as before for your knight. Email Chibi_ImmortalAngel_Goddess@hotmail.com  
  
On with your story! R/R PS. Sorry I spelt Monoka's name wrong last chapter! ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
"Angel Lady. What's wrong?" the young boy asked a weeping Angel Lady. She looked over at him, wiping at her tears. She shook her head slightly. "Nothing really. It's silly. I... I just miss my friends." Sky Hawk squeazed her hand. He didn't have many friends his own age, there weren't many kids in the castle, so he hung out around with all the older people. He missed not having kids his own age to play with. But here was someone who could understand that better then him. She was all alone here other then when him and Monoka came to visit her. Looking down at the fluff ball he had brought, he remembered something he had read. About a wish monster. The discription fit Monoka. Closing his eyes, he gathered his will, like Clef taught him, he wished that Angel Lady, the one everyone called Fuu, could come to his world. The jewel around his neck glowed a pale green, then the light burned brighter. Angel Lady looked at the bright light which slowly surronded both woman, boy and pink monster. The bright light faded to a large bedroom. Sky Hawk looked over at Angel Lady. She sat flickering beside him. Reaching out a hand, he pushed right through her. Suprised he pulled his hand back. She laughted softly. "Sky Hawk. This isn't my body. My body is somewhere in Cephiro." Sky Hawk looked at her blankly. Suddenly figuring it out he muttered an oh, which caused more laughter from the semi transparent Angel Lady. "Come on, lets go find the others." Monoka bunced off Sky Hawk's lap and bounced on the floor puuing to himself. Sky Hawk got off the bed and walked to the door. Angel Lady floated off the bed and out the door.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ Three walked, bounced and floated down the hall to the library. Inside where everyone was talking, trying to figure out where to find Fuu and why only Sky Hawk knew how to get there. "Hi everyone." Sky Hawk walked over to the table and pulled out a chair. Caldina smiled at her young son. She caught sight of the floating woman behind him. She opened and closed her mouth several times, before finally squeaking out "Fuu!" Everyone turned to see her floating behind Sky Hawk. Fuu pushed back a lock of hair that had got in the way. She smiled as she looked everyone over. Ferio looked Fuu over. 'She's beautiful.' His gold cat eyes lit up and he smiled. Caldina looked over at the grinning prince and smiled. 'Ah true love. Ain't tha sweet.' She walked over to Lafargo and stood behind him and gave him a huge hug. Hikaru and Umi jumped up and went to hug their lost friend, but went right through her. Sky Hawk and Fuu went into a fit of laughter. Fuu once again explained her situation. Clef stood up and walked to the window. "Don't worry Fuu. Monoka will find your body." Clef smiled at the apperation of one of the strongest woman he knew. She frowned at that. "You must remember something Clef. The ones who have my body, they're....." She was imediatly interuptered by Hikaru. "Don't you worry Fuu-chan we'll save you!" She threw her self into her promise. Lantis sensed Fuu was going to say more but everyone started talking about how they were going to avenge Fuu's kidnapping. Fuu floated over to a corner and watched Ferio joined her. Lantis too walked over to the apperation. "What eles were you trying to say Fuu." He looked over at her through the corner of his eye. Ferio too wached her waiting for her answer. She sighed. "The ones who took me, they're not bad..... you can't hurt them." Lantis looked at her. He didn't understand, but her eyes pleaded with him. She was Hikaru's friend and she wasn't asking too much. He nodded. Then added "But if they refuse to give up your body then I will have to take it by force." She smiled and nodded. Ferio to nodded. He would try to refrain from hurting them, but only because his Fuu-chan had asked. If they hurt her or rufused to give her up, he would kill them.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ To herself Fuu smiled and whispered to quite for anyone to hear. "And now it all begins." ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
So how is it? Tell 'k? And don't forget to tell me if you want to be in my new story! 


	8. Castles in the sky

This chapter will explain Ryo and Gavin and the one they call your highness. Ha ha betcha thought it was Gavin. Well it's not. Get use to it! Any ways here is chapter 8! R/R. Oh Yeah e-mail me if you want 2 be in my story! Thanx!  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Ryo felt like screaming. The sleeping woman had yet to wake up. What ever Gavin gave her sure worked. To top it off his hair was in his face again which bothered him to no end. Pushing it out of his face he walked to the control center. Gavin Sol leaned against the panal, waiting. Giving his friend a wave, which was returned with a nod, he too sat down to wait. The almost silent whoosh of the doors told them that the man they waited for was here. But like Ryo and Gavin he was 17 and there forth not really a man, although he looked like one. His hair was dark green, almost black, and had dark gold eyes. Both Ryo and Gavin bowed, which made the young man chuckle. His mother had taught all the palace children good manners. His eyes darkened as he thought of his mother. Another whoosh announced another had entered. All 3 turned to see the All-seerer walk in. He too bowed to the young prince. He straightened. "Prince Sirius. I think it is time we disscussed something." The prince looked at him curiously. He was about to ask what when a large soilder ran in panting. After drawing a long ragged breath he announced that there was a large ship trying to boarded them. Gavin, Ryo and Sirius ran off. All by himself the All-seerer whispered to himself. "And so it all begians."  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Ferio watched as they boarded the ship. They had contacted the other 3 planets. Aska had imidiatly sent help. Eagel, Tarta and Tatra were slower but they too sent help. They had enough power now to get Fuu out of there. Aska stood by Ferio. Anger showed through her older body. She had grown quite tall, only a bit smaller than Umi, but she was gracefull. Not today though. Fire burned in her eyes as she watched Fuu flicker a bit. 'No one hurts my friends.' And with that she told the men to boared the castle. It hadn't been to hard to find them. Eagel had produced a thing Umi had called radair. 'Now Fuu, we get your body back.' Once everybody was aboard Fuu started to disappear. "Fuu!" Everyone yelled. But it was too late. With one last flicker she dissapeared. "I'll be damned..." they again turned to see 3 young men there. A fourth appeared. The green haired one turned to the newest new comer. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Well that's chapter 8 for ya! I going to go start The Councile of 12 sometime, but I need like 3 or 4 more people. E-mail me 'k? Chibi_ImmortalAngel_Goddess@hotmail.com 


	9. Hello Mother

"OMG! Chapter 9! I so can't belive I've done this much work..." Author faints. Random people walk in and look at her laying on the ground. They either step on or over her. Mokie, her super cat walks in. Seeing Author laying on ground she transforms into SUPER MOKIE! Heehee. SUPER MOKIE wakes Author, aka Milla, up using her Holy Cat Powers...dahdahdah. She then flies off, leaving Milla confuzeled. "Well I'm cunfuzeled now... Oh well, nothing unusal." Author walks off arguing with herself. SUPER MOKIE flew back in. "Meow meeow prr 'hisss' meow meow memeow." Translation: "Stupid girl. 8 chapters and she 'forgot' to tell you she dosen't own Rayearth." Holds up paws when she says hisss. She once again flies off. Mean while Michelle is waiting. She is crazy. She believes she must kill SUPER MOKIE. Author decides not to talk about her screwed up friends minds. She hangs out with freaks. One thinks she's a rencarnated pixie......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"What the hell is going on?" The green haired man, know by some as the High Prince Sirius. He turned to a large blonde man. The man sighed, then walked over to the door. "You can come out now." A scuffle of feet then a blonde little head appeared. Blushing and grinning Sky Hawk walked over to the man. The man put his hand on the small boys head. Lafargo jumped and rushed over to his young son. Pulling him away Lafargo glared at the tall man. The blonde haired man smiled slightly. Sky Hawk looked at the man then at his dad. Pulling slightly on his father's cape, he tried to get his attention. Lafargo looked down at his small son. "Dad, please don't be mean to me." Everyone looked at him, confusion plainly written on thier faces. The young boy walked up to the man again, who then picked him up. Caldiana looked at the two. The man looked like an older version of her baby. Looking at the other three men she caught simularities. The green haired one looked like Ferio. They blue-haired boy looked like a cross between Umi and Ascot. And the tall, dark broading one could be Lantis' twin, besides the eyes. She laughed out loud. She knew. She walked over and hugged the man, to which Lafargo tensed at. "Welcome home Sky Hawk." Caldiana drawled. He laughed. "Good to be home Mother." Turning to his surprised friends. "Meet your parents, my Friends. These good people are your future parents." Ryo turned to the older Sky Hawk. "And the woman Gavin and I got..... Is she, Angel Lady, Queen of Cephiro?" Ferio tensed at that. A huge smile broke onto his face. For his Fuu to be Queen, she had to marry the Prince, him. Both Sky Hawks and Caldiana smilled as they guesse the current Prince's thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Sorry Jenn, I told you that this ch. would be up yesterday or the day before. So sorry. Haha. Well Read and Review as always. And if you haven't sighned up 4 my next story, please do. E-mail me cuz I like E- mail.^-^ 


	10. Awaking and the new Girls

SUPER MOKIE: Meow mew purr hiss merow. Meow mew moew. Hiss mero mewo meowpurrrrr. Rough Translation The stupid girl dosen't want to admit that this isn't hers. So I will. She dosen't own Rayearth. Milla: ARRGGG!!! NOOOOOOO.....falls down onto her kneesWAH!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Ferio was grinning stupidly as the older Sky Hawk led them to where Fuu lay. Fuu and he were going to get married. He tripped for the 4th time. Lantis caught him for the 4th time. Ferio looked up at him and grinned. Umi giggled and Ascott covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. To no avail. He broke out laughing, which Hikaru and Eagel promptly joinded in. Even Lantis grinned, but only a little. Sirius looked at his father. They looked alike. He knew that. But he had never seen his father act like that. His father was a cool, sophisticated King. But when it came to his mother, anything was posible. They all walked into the colorless room where his mother was being kept. He hadn't bothered to even look at the woman. Now he wished he had. Everyone was in the room looking at the sleeping form of Fuu. Clef walks up to her and reaches for her hand. Gavin knocks his hand away and moves between the mage and future queen. "You cannot touch her. To do so would make the spell last forever." Clef paled and moved his hand away. Gavin turned and stood over the woman. Speaking a few words no one understood he pulled out a gold and green pendant. The deep green stone was perfect, flawless. And in the middle was a scetched picture of a phenix. He dropped in her hand. In a second or two her eyes began to open, until she was blinking her green eyes. Sitting up she yawned deeply and tried to get a krink out of her neck. Her green eyes moved over everyone, who was standing still waiting to see what happens. Her face broke into a smile when her eyes hit Ferio. She hopped of the bed and stood up, but then falling down the second she put all her wight on her feet. Gavin caught her befor she hit the ground. She looked up at him and smilled. Gavin was a little surprized. "Aren't you afraid of me?" Fuu looked at him and shook her head. "No. I knew you reminded me of someone, Lantis. And Hikaru." She laughed. Sirius looked at his future mother. She looked identical to her future self. Ferio was also watching, although with a diffrent reason. Jelouse was plainly written on his face. A loud crash was heard from the hallway. The door opened to reviel 3 girls, all about 17.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Well chapter 9 ARRGGG!!!!!!!!Auther dies Ugg. Is revived Ok r/r 'k! ^- ^ 


	11. Introductions and New girls

Well I'm back, and at the moment very sick..... ack. I hate beinging sick. This may be either extremly long or extremly short. Please don't yell at me if it is. I will find u and send u hate mail. If i find you. Gods I should shut up..... Here's ur story R/R.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
3 girls lay in a heap on the floor. They looked about 17 or 18. They all stood up and looked  
  
extremly embaressed, blushing and looking at thier feet, except for one blonde haired one who was giggling  
  
uncontrollably. A dark burgandy haired girl, who was at least a head and a half taller than the blonde,  
  
elbowed her hard in the side. The blonde grabbed her side and tried to stop laughing, but the looks the  
  
other two girls were giving her made her laugh even more. She finally stiffled her laughing fit, she  
  
striatened, and faced the new people. She bowed to them and walked over to Fuu.  
  
"Hi Mama!" The two hugged. At her friends strange looks she giggled again. "This is Fuu  
  
Hououjii, present Magic Knight of Wind, and the future Queen of Cephiro, and mine and Sirius' future  
  
mother." Looking at Ferio, she leered, Ferio's oh so fimaliar leer.  
  
"And you Daddy, look so..... young!" At the look she got in return made her laugh again. Pointing  
  
at all the others she named each one right. Once again she bowed then pionted at herself.  
  
"And I am Airia, Grand Princess of Cephiro. This." pointing to the burgandy girl, "is Lady  
  
Patience, daughter to Lady Hikaru and Sir. Lantis, sister to Sir Gavin. And this is" pionting at the brown  
  
haired who had blue streaks in her hair. "Is Lady Oceana. Lady Umi and Sir Ascots daughter, Sir Ryo's  
  
sister." Umi choked and then grinned, Ascot stood there with his mouth hanging open. Hikaru was  
  
grinning like crazy, and Lantis looked shocked, a little. Fuu laughed at all of them. Ferio grinned. His Fuu  
  
was so beautiful....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Well another chapter done..... I'm going to be sick..... ugg.... 


	12. Unknown Deaths

Heh heh '~';; Please don't hurt me.... I'll try 2 write a good chapter this time. But my computer is goining 2 be off line for awhile for while I get it cleaned out.... So I will try 2 get them up again after....'~';;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
After the general confusion of finding thier future children now in the past, the present dwellers,  
  
trying to get the story straight listened, to the tiny princess. Her 3 friends were all taller than her, no matter  
  
how she had tried to grow. Now she didn't feel so bad. She may be the smallest, but after becoming a  
  
knight, she could use her magic easier. And powerful magic it was. Wind magic. She could pull her magic  
  
from all around her. Patience and Oceana had twice as much trouble finding places to store thier magic.  
  
"As I have allready told you, we are your children." Airia spoke quitely. "But we are also Magic  
  
Knights..." She trailed off as she saw the confusion in everyones eyes. Clef looked at the 3 young girls.  
  
"How is it possible? There are only 3 rune gods, not 6. You must be lying." Sirius shot the mage  
  
a hard look. 'Who does he think he is?'  
  
"I think I can explain." Fuu said, standing up on shaky legs, only to fall back onto the bed. She  
  
sighed. Being inept was very difficult. "You see, our daughters inherit our own powers, sort of. In the  
  
future Hikaru, Umi and myself are not Magic Knights. Wingdom, Selence and Rayearth, also don't  
  
exit in the future." Hikaru and Umi blanched. Not there. Caldina fell out of her seat, and the others just sat  
  
there and gaped at her.  
  
"What will happen to them....Our rune gods I mean?" Umi squeaked out. Fuu looked at her and  
  
sighed.  
  
"I wish I could tell you but I can't." Airia looked at her mother. She was thinner than she  
  
remembered, but being in an enchanted sleep tends to do that to one. Deciding her mother probably  
  
couldn't handle any more emotional stress, she took over.  
  
"Ever since I was a little girl, I was always told stories of the Magic Knights and the rune gods.  
  
Mama never told me what had killed the Knights. I though they were just myths, until I got my powers.  
  
Mama came when she felt it. She just hugged me and told me how grown up I was acting. She then told me  
  
the rest of the story. The part I had never heard. The final battle. When the Knights and the Gods died.  
  
She started to cry then and she told me the names of the 1st knights. Hikaru Shido, magic knight of fire.  
  
Umi Ryuzuki, magic knight of water. And Fuu Hououjii magic knight of wind. She then gave me the  
  
jeweled glove where my weapons and armour are stored. Mama then told me once the other 2 knights  
  
found thier powers, we would go on a quest. To find the Future Knights. Eventually Patience and Oceana  
  
found thier powers and Mama told them the same thing she had told me. Now we are here to find the  
  
Future Knights and the Rune Gods. If we don't Cephiro and all living on her will die in a battle, that's out  
  
come couldn't be seen by ever the best Future Seerer."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
^ ^ All right an extra long chapter up now. Just 2 make up for lost time. R/R plzzzz! ~ ^-^ ~ 


	13. Patience

Wow chapter um... just a sec, oh yeah 13. Heh heh...*~*;;; Anyhow, I've been promising the councile of 12 for awhile, but I've been 2 busy to really write it.... My drivers, well learners really...mutters darkly about gradiating licencing Not to mention school. And home work, and my life...what's left of it anyways.... Beside the point I'm trying to make a comic... Really stupid that makes no sense at any pcychological level... I hate spelling...I'm going to shut up now...  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ *~~*~~*  
  
Patience's P.O.V.  
  
Patience watched as Airia, told the story of why they were here. Airia was a pietie girl. Not very  
  
small, she just seemed it. Her long, curly blond and green eyes she had inherited from her mother. But her  
  
darker skin she got from her father. Her eyes shifted to Sirius. He was tall, with dark green hair, much  
  
darker than his father's. But his pale skin, that never tanned, he got from either his dead aunt or his mother.  
  
She pushed a strand of dark burgandy hair out of her face. Ryo was next on her list to study. His ice blue  
  
hair was always in his green eyes, which bothered him to no end. Standing next to him was his twin sister,  
  
Oceana, with her blue streaked brown hair and deep blue eyes. Her soft red eyes moved to Gavin, her older  
  
brother. His hair was black, with intense red eyes that could see into one's mind, or so Oceana thought. She  
  
giggled inwardly about one of her best friends oh-so ovious crush. The only one who didn't know was  
  
Gavin, who around Oceana he shut right up. She knew her brother and knew he had a crush on Oceana,  
  
only Oceana didn't know it. She then moved on to other thoughts. She was in a room filled with relitives  
  
and friends, whom had watched her grow up, but now knew nothing about her. It hurt, like a knife twisting  
  
in her heart. She loved all these people so much. The her happy mother Lady Hikaru, and her strong, quite  
  
father, Sir Lantis. The cool, sophisticated Lady Umi, and Sir Ascot, the shy Summner, whom everyone  
  
loved, because he was fun to be with. And the quite, beautiful Queen and handsome King. The Queen had  
  
always told her stories. Wonderful, happy stories. Stories about nothing and some times about everything.  
  
Some funny or sad. Patience had always looked forward to the stories. She loved them, needed them. She  
  
was painfully shy and always felt awful around her mother in public. She was always happy and smilling,  
  
and everyone loved her. Patience would want to slink into the shadows and stay there. The Queen had  
  
figured this out, althougth now Patience woundered if she didn't always know. After that the Queen would  
  
always, when ever she had time, tell her a story. Even now, well before they had come here, she would tell  
  
Patience stories. She smilled at the future Queen, a little light of hope for those who wanted it.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ *~~*~~*  
  
Ohhh. A hint. Heh heh. Well review please. Meow^-^  
  
Milla 


	14. Pay me!

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ *~~*~~*  
  
Fuu looked over at her future daughter. She was very beautiful, remined her of Ferio. Sending a  
  
glance over at him she decided that her had grown even more handsom since she last seen him. Her mind then  
  
turned to the task at hand. Training Sky Hawk. He was such a cute, pure little boy. She hated the though of  
  
putting him through so much. As a seerer he would live up to the name. See things no little boy should. She  
  
spared a glance over to the older Sky Hawk. He looked so deep in thought. The room had grown quite after  
  
Airia had told her part. She took a deep breath.  
  
"The Future knights are composed of Courage, Sincerity and Hope." Everyone looked at her, which  
  
caused a slight blush to paint her cheeks, which did not go unnoticed by Ferio. "They are the wives of gods and  
  
are themselves angels. Their final power, when they add all three togther, is called "Rainbow Balm" and can  
  
bring back all those killed by war, if the spirit wishes it. It will also heal the people, monsters, and all three of  
  
the planets. For one thousand years after the spell is cast total peace will reign over all three worlds." Fuu  
  
stopped and looked around at all her friends and family, present and future. Everyone was contemplating her  
  
words except for both Sky Hawks.  
  
"I don't like this." Clef stated quietly. 'I don't like this at all.'  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ *~~*~~*  
  
Fuu stood outside on the balcany. It was a balmy night filled with many stars and a large silver  
  
moon hung heavy in the sky, about to start it's long treck across the sky. Fuu was so caught up in the beauty  
  
of it that she didn't hear Ferio come up behind her until he wrapped his arms around her. With a startled  
  
squeak she twirled around to met laughing gold eyes.  
  
"Ferio! You nearly scared me to death." She chided him softly. He chuckled and then quieted.  
  
Fuu looked up at him in confusion. "What? What's wrong? Ferio tell me."  
  
"Fuu I'm worried. I know that we live in the future, but what if we do something wrong. What if  
  
something happens. I lost you once, I can't lose you again..."  
  
"Ferio, we can't change what we don't know. Our children don't know what happened, so we have  
  
to wing it. What other choose do we have?" Ferio sighed.  
  
"I know. I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I want to have the future Aria told us about."  
  
Fuu's eyes started to water. Standing on her tiptoes she softly kissed him. Ferio wrapped his arms around  
  
her and deepend the kiss. After a while they pulled apart.  
  
"I love you too Ferio."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ *~~*~~*  
  
"Should we be spying on them?" Hikaru asked, trying not to giggle at the sweet scene that lay  
  
before her. Umi and Caldina had no such will power, although they were quite about it, not wanting to get  
  
caught.  
  
"Probaly not." Airia stated simply befor turning back to watch. Both Sky Hawks were grinning  
  
like idiots. Ascot, Gavin, Lantis, Ryo and Clef were all blushing madly and prettending they weren't there.  
  
All the others were paying Persia the money the owed her for betting. (Tsk. Tsk)  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ *~~*~~*  
  
I must apoligize for being so lazy and not writing for so long. 


	15. 2 of a kind

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ *~~*~~*  
  
"So little knights, you think you are safe, hmm? You think that your daughters will save you? No  
  
one can save you now. I will destroy you and your world. The Future Knights will never have a chance to  
  
come out. But if they do i will destroy them! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" The machanical laughter  
  
echoed through out the bare, dark chambers.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ *~~*~~*  
  
Sky Hawk woke up with a start. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he shifted postion to let his legs  
  
dangle over the end of the bed. The voice and the room burned behind his eyes and in the back of his head.  
  
Slipping down he padded down the hall way looking for someone to talk to.  
  
"What are you doing up? Mother will skin you if she knew you were up this late." Sky Hawk  
  
turned in suprise. The older version of himself stepped out of the shadows that lurked in the dimmly light  
  
hall.  
  
"I'm sure she will. But I...."  
  
"Had a dream. Yes. A dark dream. One of a cold empty room and a echoing voice. I remember  
  
it. " Wise blue eyes met innocent ones. "I remember every dream I've ever had. This one is probably the  
  
most important one I, YOU, will ever have. Do you understand?"  
  
"I think so....But I am afraid." The older Sky Hawk bent down and pulled off a pendent. It was a  
  
deep gold color. He then placed it around his younger selfs neck. He stood and smiled down at the young  
  
boy.  
  
"This will recored everydream you will have....." This caused the younger boy to look up startled.  
  
"But your the Future Seerer. Won't you need it?" This caused the older version to to laugh.  
  
"I'll tell you something. But you can't tell anyone not even Angel Lady, allright?" This caused the  
  
young Sky Hawk to nodd his head vigrously in agreement. "I got this from my older version. I still haven't  
  
earned mine!" Both laughed at this choice piece of information.  
  
"Puu puu pu!" Two heads turned to see a small pink Monoka, who looked extremly upset to have  
  
been woken up in the middle of the night. After a tounge lashing from a pink marshmellow with a one word  
  
vocabulary the young boy yawned and declaired that he was going to go to sleep. Soft footfall told of his  
  
quite walk back to his bedroom.  
  
"You can't forget your dreams even if you wanted to my young self." Turning on his heal he  
  
walked to his bedroom.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ *~~*~~* 


	16. Unknown Queen

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ *~~*~~* "You will get yours Knights. This I swear above all else. You will pay."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ *~~*~~*  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Queen Shela?" A navy haired young woman questioned. A young raven haired woman turned  
  
from the window. Looking at the girl that stole her from the images in her mind.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are you thinking about?" The question was recived by raven brows drawn together in  
  
anger.  
  
"What buisness is it of yours Naru?"  
  
"Your brooding again, Your Highness. You were never like before." Confusion shone in Naru's  
  
soft brown eyes. "You were never like this before we went to Cephiro. Before you met the Magic Knight  
  
of Wind." A quite sadness entered the soft doe eyes. This wasn't at all like the young queen she once knew.  
  
After the death of her parents she took to the throne. She was a good ruler, even though she was so young.  
  
She cared for her world. But on entering adulthood, she had so many admierers and young men wishing for  
  
her hand in marrage she soon grew vain. And then the trip to Cephiro. That ruined everything. The second  
  
Queen Shela had seen the Magic Knight of Wind and had fallen for him. Wingdom of the Wind region.  
  
Cephiro had 4 regions. Wind ,the floating islands and forests, Fire, the volcano and desert regions, Water,  
  
the oceans and lakes, and Earth, all lush green land. Shela had tried everything to get him to notice her but  
  
it only seemed to bother the gold eyed, forest hair knight if not embaress him. Naru knew that he wasn't in  
  
love with her queen and tried everything to get rid of her, with out being rude to her. But all of his tries did  
  
nothing other than make her work harder. But she had to go home Ciralozak. Where she did nothing but  
  
brood over Wingdom.  
  
"Leave now Naru. You bore me." Naru's eyes filled with tears as she turned on her heels and ran  
  
out. This was not her freind Shela. Not at all.  
  
Shela watched Naru leave. At one time she thought of her as her best friend but now Naru hurt  
  
her. She didn't want her and Wingdom to be togther.  
  
"And we will be togther Wingdom. I promise. I have a plan." A smirk on her pale, delicate  
  
features.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Someway I will succed. I promise you that Wingdom. I may have failed once, but I will not fail  
  
again."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ *~~*~~*  
  
Fuu looked up. The wind had shifted. It was almost time.  
  
"Wingdom..." 


	17. Wars

Wingdom knew that someday it would come. That Shela would come back. He had yet to tell his  
  
brothers, Selence and Rayearth, what had happened. Between both Fuu and Shela. They knew that Shela  
  
was the one who had declared war against Cephiro, causing thier brother's death. Nalliathan (Na lie a than)  
  
the most powerfull earth sorcerer ever. How Wingdom missed him. When they were all alive Rayearth and  
  
Selence would always be at each others, making digs at each other, trying to get the other angry. Nalliathan  
  
and him would practise magic, talk, read, or just sit and stay quite. They enjoyed each other's company and  
  
always have. But during the first Steller War Shela had killed many. Blood ran like all the waters in the  
  
whole of Cephiro. So many died. The worst part was it was his fault. Shela was a warped young woman.  
  
But Nalliathan had fallen in love with her and Wingdom would do nothing to hurt his brother. Unfortently  
  
even blindmen could see her absession with him. Nalliathan could as well, and it hurt, the kind of hurt that  
  
accompanies a flashing sword, knowing that his brother begain to hate him for Shela's absession. In the end  
  
Nalliathan killed himself, with Wingdom watching. Wingdom told the others that he had been killed in  
  
battle. He would do anything to keep his brother from pity. Nilliathan's death fired up a swell of darkness  
  
inside Wingdom's heart. His brothers' hatered for the raven haired queen was nothing compaired to his  
  
loathing. He wanted her to beg not to die, so he could kill her anyway. Never in all his life had he felt that  
  
way. He wanted to kill for pleasure. To make sure Nilliathan's death did not go unpunished. The Pillar  
  
then offered the 3 brothers something. Immortality. To become Gods and protect this land forever. They  
  
agreed. The transformation was terrible, full of hate and pain, and a darkness that surpassed anything they  
  
had ever felt. But it was done. And in doing so they defeted Shela and her forces. But on defeting her, she  
  
did the unthinkable. Using black magic and will power she destroyed her world and locked herself up  
  
immortaly as well. Ready to start another war.  
  
The god of wind sighed. Another problem was his Fuu-chan. The truth was he had fallen in love  
  
with her. And he knew she flet the same way. But she was torn between him and the Prince. Wingdom  
  
really didn't like him. THAT problem he knew both of his brothers had. All three had fallen for thier  
  
respective knights. It was times like this that he wished he HAD died during the First Steller War.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ *~~*~~*  
  
Yeah I know. What have I been smoking. It will all be explained soon. 


	18. A change

Allright, here I am. I'm sorry for taking so long to update (again... *~*;;) So Jen, here it is. Just for you, for being such a good friend   
  
and telling me to stick to it! You are the best! Ok here goes nothing deep breath....  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Clef closed the window and leaned against it. 3 messangers had come today, from the temples. Prince Ferio, Lantis and   
  
Ascot, along with the 3 knights, were to journey to the temples. What worried Clef was simple. Without these 6, Shela might risk   
  
an attack, even though she wasn't strong enough. It made no sense, why would the gods want to see them. Sighing he picked up   
  
an amber colored drink, and took a long, shuddering drink from it. It burned going down and made the scorcerier slightly tipsy, but   
  
he was well over 300 years old, he could handle it. Or so he thought. Explaining this to everyone was going to be a chore to tell   
  
everyone in the morning, might as well have a hangover.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Ferio looked up at the sky. Rain was threating to fall. Throwing a look at the pale, silvery blonde girl riding a little behind   
  
him, he smiled. No matter what happened he knew Fuu would always be there with him. She looked over at him then and smiled.  
  
"What are you thinking about Ferio? You' ve been so quiet. Most unlike yourself." her eyes shined as she spoke.  
  
"Thinking about why your Rune God summand a little, unknown prince like me." The forested haired young man teased.  
  
"You'll see soon. We're almost there, see?" Fuu pointed to the floating temple.   
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Lantis rained in his horse. The fire temple loomed infront of him and his red headed companion. Tiny raindrops fell from the   
  
heavens. A small hand touched his shoulder causing him to turn to Hikaru.  
  
"We should go in now, it's starting to rain." A huge smiled was plastered on her face.  
  
"Yes, lets go in now."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Umi and Ascot ran up to the temple trying to dodge the falling water. Once inside Umi began to wring out the excesse   
  
water from her hair. Ascot was doing the same to his hat. Chuckling softly Umi took one of his hands and begain to lead him to the   
  
central room of the temple.  
  
"We should get going now Ascot." Umi said tugging on his hand. Laughing lightly he moved forward with the blue haired   
  
girl.  
  
"Allright, allright, what's your hurry?" Umi threw a sweet smile over at the owner of the hand, she had firmly clasped in her   
  
hand.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
That night, 3 pain filled screams could be heard comming the 3 temples of Cephiro. 3 young woman were also having   
  
second thoughts about what they had just let thier loved ones do.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
For those of you who are actually reading this, I am so sorry for taking so long, and Jen, sorry for not writing back to you. I haven't   
  
been near a computer for about I have no idea how long, but I will. And if you want me to finish review and I'll get Jen to bug me to   
  
finish, but at least 3 people have to review, and that's not counting Jen. 


	19. Creepy Paintings

Prince Ferio Wingdom of Cephiro looked down at the smaller woman walking beside him. Fuu looked up and smiled at the young god slash prince. His once solid forest green hair now was tipped with gold. Other than that nothing besides a couple of extra inches of height and a more muscular appearance (not too bad though I hate over muscled men. Yucky!) had simple made the young man more appealing.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Fuu and himself had arrived at the castle, shortly before Hikaru and Lantis/Rayearth, and about half a day after Umi and Ascots/Selence's return. The 3 infused god-men (yeah that's just soooo lame I know T_T), the High Mage of Cephiro and both set of knights, present and future, were, after a good nights rest, found themselves in deep discussion about the intimate fate of the land.

"Shela will attack, soon from the looks of it," Clef paced the length of the room. "We have next to no knowledge of her abilities, other than what you three," his tired cornflower blue eyes flickered to the retired gods, "have told us. So far we know that she controls the souls of her dead subjects, whom, she killed, and locked away with herself. Wonderful. Only I have the 

power to combat such forces, but my knowledge in that field is hazy at best. I had no real urge to learn it, nor do I now. It's dark magic, which one can only obtain should they sell their souls, to the Lady of the North, unless they were taught by some one else. The previous head priest taught Zagoto. Unfortunately he's well..." The Mage trailed off as he saw Umi, Hikaru and Fuu bow their heads in sorrow at the past deed, which had first called them to this world. 

A sudden surge of power alerted all in the room of another's presence. The occupants of the room were up and in defense mode, as the looked for the source of the new power.

"Well now, isn't this nice. The Sky god bonded with the prince whore, just to be closer to the little blonde alien." Heads jerked trying to identify where the sound was coming from, while Ferio wrapped a protective arm around Fuu.

"You can't keep her safe forever, you know this right? Right now you all are at your weakest. The 3 present knights have no power," Umi, Hikaru and Fuu glared at everything they could find that might hold the voice. "The gods are weakened by their love for the weak little alien scum. The 3 new knights can't draw their power here, in a world still depending on 3 gods that care only for their little whores. And the mage can't attack, because his past fears hold him back! Isn't this hysterical?" The voice began to laugh, a high pitched, consistent affair. (Every hear Emerald laughing from the Sailor Moon dub? That's Shela's laugh. I already know that you knew it was Shela. So I never gave anything away. XD) As her laughter died down an image of her appeared on a floor length painting. You could still see the beauty that made her famous in the past, but it was marred by her insanity and the look of finally getting the revenge that drove her there.

"Well now, pretty little Knights, why don't you come visit me, hmm? It's ever so lonely here." On saying so the painting and her image faded to black, and became a vortex, sucking everyone in the room into it.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

The older Skylark, carefully kept his hand over his younger versions mouth, to keep him from crying out. His eyes glazed in sudden knowledge as he remembered how he had felt back then. Some of the most important people had gone to face the god's only knew what. Carefully removing his hand, he picked the little blonde boy up.

"Time to warn the others. We may very well need their help if they are to make it through this." The blonde boy nodded, but his thoughts were on his friends. 'Everyone… Angel Lady, please come back soon.' Tears pricked at the back of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Wow! I finally updated. Oh and to those, 3 who wanted to be in Council of 12, please I need more information than you just wanting to be in it. If anyone else wants a part as well, not a god, unless those 3 don't give me the info, but the Monster Masters (a.k.a. angels!) then send that my way as well. And Jen…. Sorry I haven't talked to you for awhile. We weren't at home for 2 or 3 weeks and school just started. But I'll write soon. I will make sure I write the next chapter. My writers block is gone! Yah!

Muse: Who cares?

Shut up! R/R please!


	20. Hope, Friendship and Courage

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

Darkness wrapped around Fuu. Not the gentle dark of night, but the kind that generally held demons that lurked at the corners of everyone~ minds. The hopelessness that came with the situation hit her. Her friends were no longer with her nor was Ferio: she was truly, and for maybe the first time in her life, alone. 

Crystal tears collected at the corners of her eyes. She could feel death, it was inevitable. But no, that was _not_ fair! She still had things she needed to do. She still had to tell her friends that she loved them. She hadn't told her parents and her sister that she loved them, before she had left, but she knew that she had to go without a goodbye. What would they think? Would they miss her? Of course they do! They loved her, they were her family! She missed them and all but this was her destiny after all! She needed to be with Ferio. But was it her destiny to die today? Was she not suppose to end up saving the world, not dyeing, slowly and all alone? And she knew she was dying. Figures and faded, dusty memories flitted across her mind, of people and things she would miss when she died. It was driving her mad! Is this how the High Priest and the Princess of Cephiro felt when they were waiting for them, the Magic Knights? Memories and thoughts of what may have been ripping through their minds like a harsh, winter storm wind? Bitterness flowed through her like the harsh, arctic winds icy path. A sudden thought hit her mind like a sudden spring storm. A pinprick of light and warmth penetrating the cold and darkness of her mind. The pinprick of light grew and burned, until it had the intensity of a sun. Fuu herself began to glow, her armor changing to a fuko, in the colors of silver, gold and green. **(Think Sailor Cosmos fuko, for the other two as well.)** Opening her eyes she look into the face of a furious Shela.

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

Umi felt so cold. Cold and alone. Where were her friends? Were they still alive even? And what of Ascot? Where was her love? Was he dead as well? Was she about to die too? No! She could not die, not without seeing her friends on last time! She _refused_ to die all alone and cold! Her friends still needed her. To her right a small light began to glow. Her friends! It had to be! It was getting stronger. The intense light grew until she had trouble looking at it. Once it died down, Umi saw it was Fuu, in a different outfit but Fuu just the same. The stubborn look on her face was one Umi had only seen a couple of times. The set look of knowing that she had a mission, a duty to fulfill. But Umi knew Fuu would not be able to fight it alone. Fuu _needed_ her! A warm, soothing feeling swept through her. A light consumed her as it once consumed Fuu. Once it subsided Umi stood by Fuu, proud and tall, in her blue, white and silver fuko, with a small smile on her face. She too stood to await her fate, with her friends.

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

Hikaru was scared. More scared than she ever had been. It made her want to run and hide. Run to Lantis and hid her face in his shirt. Fear pressed around her like a thick, heavy blanket. It wrapped around her heart and squeezed out all the courage. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Shaking, she whirled in circles, trying to find light anywhere she could. Turning to her previous position, she shook then fell to her knees. Suddenly to her left a light glowed. It filled her with strength. The glow turned to Fuu. A second glow began and gave her back her courage. This glow ended too, to revile Umi. If her friends had the courage to fight this so would she. Reaching into her heart she pulled up all her courage and strength of heart, and a bright, steadily burning light consumed the smallest knight. When the glow died down Hikaru stood, ready to fight in her red, white and gold fuko. Throwing a tiny smile at her friends she stood, a flame of courage, ready to stand against the darkness, with her friends by her side.

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

Three young women, no longer girls, stood facing the darkness. Their hearts and will giving them the strength to fight the darkness that lay around them. In one voice they spoke.

"We are here to stop the darkness."

"I am the courage that lay in everyone~ heart. I am the eternal flame." Hikaru~ voice rang true through out the darkness, no longer afraid.

"I am the deep friendships that bring all together in a eternal, unbreakable circle of caring and love. I am the endless sea." Umi~ voice flooded the depths of shadow, filled with inner conviction and strength.

"I am the hope that fills people souls and lives. I bind all with the new day. I am the unstoppable wind, and continuous sky." Fuu~ belief filled her voice chasing doubt, fear and the demons all around her. All three took fighting positions.

"And we are the Eternal Knights of Cephiro. "

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

That~ all for now. I hope you like! Because I do! Don`t forget to review please! Make me feel better. In case anyone noticed, I put a lot of emphasise on their elemental powers. And to answer questions about why there was no Magic Knights in the future was because Fuu, Umi and Hikaru are too busy being Eternal Knights! ;p Later!


End file.
